A Family United
by charliedee
Summary: Set nine years after Season 4 Finale. Korra and Asami had finally fulfilled their dreams of traveling around the lands, but their next dream is to start a family, which would prove harder than they imagined in their youth. They ask their long time best friend Mako to help them out with their dreams. Korrasami and Bopal.


_A Family United_

_Chapter 1_

* * *

><p>"Hey you guys." Mako had greeted with a warm smile, taking to his feet after sitting at a round booth in the back of the restaurant. He wrapped his arms around their frames and held them for a few good moments, as he hadn't seen them in what seemed to be ages. As the three pulled away, he ushered them into the booths. "It's been so long."<p>

"It has." Korra nodded with a large smile on her face, settling into the red leather seating beside Asami.

Asami unbuttoned her burgundy jacket and laid it to her left, in between her and Mako, then proceeded to fold her arms over the table. "Phone calls never seem to do justice. How's Bolin doing? Whenever we try calling his apartment it's either left for the machine or Opal gets it. It seems he's never home."

"Busy, I guess you could say.. Even_ I_ don't get to see him as much as I liked." He leaned against the backing of the booth with a small smile, obviously wishing his brother could be there to see them again. After the Kuvira crisis Bolin knew exactly what he wanted to do, and that was work under the wing of the Peace keeper. Eventually through the years he'd been promoted to Republic City's head Peace keeper, so his time was being sucked up with small and quite large affairs of all sorts. Mako had worked diligently under Lin Beifong for a few years until her surprising resignation, naming him her successor. A tad reluctant to leave her job, she shook it off and moved to Zaofu so she could be closer to her family. Both Bolin and Mako were hard working men, and it was quite the task for Asami and Korra to find some time with either of them.

"So why did you finally have an opening in your schedule? I mean we've been trying to contact and get in touch with you for a while now."

"I have this new police officer working under me, so she's taking on a lot of cases to build her file for when I need to name a successor." The waitress came, bearing three cups of steaming hot tea, and when they were distributed she took their lunch orders. Mako cupped the hot mug in his fingers. "Plus the city's been so peaceful ever since we jailed this large mob working in the abandoned parts of the city, I've had a lot more free time."

"That's good to hear." Korra smiled, taking a small but scalding sip of tea, immediately placing it back down as she inwardly hissed. "It's about time you got some time off."

"Well now I don't know what to do with myself!" He stressed, his lips puckering in a frustrated tone. "I don't have a life outside paroling the streets and signing mountains of papers. What have you guys been up to? It always seems like you call me from different numbers so I can never contact you back."

"We just got back from a tour of the Fire Country." Asami tried not to gush since bragging was the last thing she wanted to do in front of her friend, but she had an immense love for traveling, and an even more immense love for storytelling. "We stayed with Izumi and Iroh for most of the trip, then backpacked for the rest."

"Sounds fun." Mako sipped at his tea. "Wish _I_ could take vacation time."

"If you ever do manage to get some time off we'd love to take you along!" Korra stated giddily, the corners of her mouth stretching across her face. "I know you don't take to the cold too well, but I have a tour set for the Southern Water Tribe in a few months, and around that time is the ice sculpture and lights show. It's beautiful there!"

"That _does_ sound nice." His expression looked contemplative. "But I wouldn't want to be the third wheel."

"Nonsense." Asami waved him off. "It'd be great to spend some more time with you, maybe even Bolin and Opal if they can get some time off. Get our old crew back together for a bit."

They continued with some mindless chatter before things got quiet, and Asami and Korra shared a small look and a nod. "So, Mako, there's something we wanted to ask.." Korra began with a rather embarrassed tone, not wanting to look him directly in the eyes.

He glanced up from his plate of food with a raised brow. "Yeah? What's up?"

"Well, uh..." Korra nervously scratched the back of her head, the words not really wanting to leave her mouth, even though she'd rehearsed these lines almost all day in her head. "Uh-"

Asami quickly cut her off, taking the reigns with this one, noting how hard it was for her to get these words out. "Me and Korra wanted to start a family." She began, not exactly going right to the point like she planned it out.

He looked somewhat surprised. Asami and Korra had always been on the road, traveling around, sightseeing, visiting almost everybody they could. From what he gathered they weren't planning on settling.. So soon! "Really?" He questioned with large amber eyes, completely disregarding his plate of food now. When Asami and Korra shared large smiles he straightened up with a timid, shocked smile. "Wow! That's amazing you guys!"

"Yeah, it is." Korra agreed, features softening just at the thought of starting a family with the woman she loved.

"There was something we wanted to ask of you Mako, and know that you don't need to feel obligated to even answer, because it is a hefty thing." She locked eyes with him as he grew confused, tapping his porcelain plate with the metal prongs of his fork to bide his anxiousness.

"What is it?"

"Well.." Underneath the table Korra gave Asami an assuring squeeze. "Obviously we can't have a child without help. We've already visited the clinic and talked out the options available to us. Korra and I both agreed immediately that we'd like to have biological children.." She explained with a small hearty chuckle, all the while Mako placed his fork down and leaned against the backing of the booth. "We just need the male counterpart to our eggs to make that possible."

Mako fidgeted his hands beneath the table, but his eyes softened. "I see."

"So.." Asami locked eyes with him. "We wanted to ask you if you could help us with that."

Mako hadn't really had a sturdy relationship through the years. He'd have a few girlfriends on the side that weren't much to him, and when there wasn't a girlfriend in his life hookups would suffice. Being thirty one with nothing to show for his years was a bummer, at least in his eyes, even Bolin had put a ring on Opal and had a child surprisingly early. When Asami brought this question to him there wasn't much thinking to do. They were his extended family and his best friends - he'd do anything for them.

"I know it's a lot-" Korra had started, but Mako interjected, leaning forward a tad to look them both in the eyes.

"Asami... Korra.." His face went from his usual, stern, stiff looking face to a much more compassionate, knowing look. "I'll do anything to help you guys out."

"R-really?!" Asami bounced in her seat a bit, clapping her hands together and holding them to her chest, a glimmer in her eyes. "You don't need time to think about it?"

Helping his family and friends was really a no brainer to him, they meant the world to him, and they came to him for this proposal? He felt almost honored. "I don't need time to think about this, I'd be glad to help."

"W-wow!" Korra stuttered, completely shell shocked by the immediate response. She was half expecting him to politely decline and sneak out the restaurants bathroom window. "I.. I don't know what to say."

"Mako.." Asami said almost inaudibly. "That means the world to us."

"Thank you_ so so much_!" Korra expressed wildly, jumping up to her feet to engulf her old friend in a massive hug. "It_ really_ does mean the world!"

Asami got up as well and joined in on the hug. Others may think it was odd that two ex girlfriends that were now together were asking for him to provide them the services of fathering their child, but to them, Mako was more than just an ex boyfriend. When their heartfelt hug ended, Asami put a hand on her hip. "We'd also like to ask if you'd want to stay anonymous, which would be okay - but we don't know if it'd feel right if you were completely out of the picture."

He raised his brow yet again. "What do you mean?"

"Well you can opt out of us letting the child know who their father is, if that's what would make you comfortable. It's really your decision."

Mako was new to this whole thing, so he seemed a bit lost with all of this. "So you're saying.. That either that baby can know that I'm their father, or not know?" When Korra nodded with a smile he drew in a breath. "And you wouldn't feel right if I was completely out of the picture?"

"It would just be weird if we all visited and we'd have to pretend you were a nobody to us." Korra stated. "But it's still completely your choice."

"I have the chance to be a part of this child's life - I wont let that slip away." He nodded to himself, assured of his decision, and when he looked up he saw the two most grateful faces he'd ever seen in his life. If he couldn't set his own life straight then he'd sure as hell help them make their dreams come true.

* * *

><p><em>Just a small thing I started after watching the Korra season finale! Set around 9ish years after the finale, at least if my math is correct. <em>

_Tell me if you guys liked it or not, I know it's not as detailed as the things I usually write but I've been taking on a more minimal writing style. Reviews would be lovely and much appreciated!  
><em>

_Coming with chapter 2: Bolin and Doctor visits!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own LoK !_


End file.
